Hearts
by Lady Lirimaer Malfoy
Summary: Reflections on life from 4 people in the Inu gang after Kagome commits suicide *r&r*
1. Kagome's Heart

Kagome's Heart  
  
He says that I'm not worth the time  
Not worth the few moments that I would take  
He says that I can't do anything right  
I'm just so stupid  
That all I'm good for is detecting  
Shards of the sacred Jewel  
I wonder if it's true  
Am I really so worthless  
Then I got to know Him  
And I had something to live for  
Someone that would dry all tears  
Lick all wounds  
Mend all fences  
I decided to live for Him  
Have my place be by His side  
Now He wants to leave  
I love Him with all my heart   
And more  
Yet still He wants to leave me  
For someone else  
I see Her every day  
Or hear of Her at least  
She is beautiful  
Kind  
Gentle  
Graceful  
Compassionate  
An archery master  
Everything that I'm not  
My friends say that I am the better one  
Not the copy  
Not the reincarnation  
Who do I believe  
In this game I call life  
My Shippo says that if I leave  
He will be all alone  
Sango says I'm her family  
Forever her soul sister   
Miroku says that I mean the world to him  
And his offer is still open  
Kaede doesn't have to speak  
I know what's in her heart  
She still loves Kikyo  
Same as the one I love  
*  
I did it  
It's over  
The Jewel is complete  
That thing that caused everything  
All the battles are won  
Enemies vanquished  
Naraku is dead   
Miroku's curse is lifted   
Sango got revenge  
Shippo stayed alive  
I still don't know about Him  
He went off with Her in the end  
And He hasn't come back  
I don't know what to do  
*  
I sit here  
Looking out over the well  
Out of whence I came  
I can't go back  
I can't stay here  
There's only one way to go  
*  
He comes up beside me  
He finally came back  
I glance up at Him and see His tattered sword   
In one swift motion  
I grasp it's worn-down hilt  
And prepare the one last strike  
He looks at me in horror   
As I stab my chest right through  
I gaze at him with love-filled eyes  
And He starts to cry  
My hearing gets dim  
My sight goes dark  
I can't feel the pain  
I inflicted upon myself  
I hear Him whisper in my ear  
As I slip into death  
I love you Kagome  
I always have and I always will 


	2. Sango's Heart

Sango's Heart  
  
I understand why  
She wanted to leave  
He told her that she wasn't  
Good enough for him  
With his actions, while  
His eyes spoke of a different feeling  
  
A feeling  
That would result in why  
She felt the urge to end it all, while  
I wondered if she'll leave  
In my place of solitude, or if she will wait for him  
And I know it wasn't   
  
Any fault of hers and it wasn't   
Any fault of mine. It was his feeling  
Of love that made me hate him  
And as I asked why  
He left with that rotting, walking corpse. She made him leave,  
And my best friend; my sister; was aching inside all the while.  
  
What she should have done was, while  
His heart was ripe; but wasn't  
Over-sweetened; make it take leave   
Of the cavity he calls a chest. Then it brings a feeling   
Of satisfaction and leaves the why  
Hanging, as she purified him  
  
Then leaving him  
For the crows, while she laughed. But why  
She didn't do that wasn't   
Because she was a wimp. And now feeling  
Is painful for me. And I too, want to leave  
  
But I can't leave.  
Fate won't let me rest until I kill him,  
The cause of this feeling.  
He won't be happy, not while  
I'm alive. It wasn't   
Supposed to end this way, but it did. And now I don't ask why.  
  
I don't ask why because he needs to leave  
I need him gone because he wasn't meant for Kikyo  
He was meant for my sister, who died feeling pain, while he was happy and to me - that's not allowed 


	3. Shippo's Heart

Shippo's Heart  
  
She was supposed to be my mother  
She was fated   
To marry him some day  
  
Then he left the day  
That it all ended, and broke my mother  
He broke her heart, he strayed from the path of the fated  
  
She was fated  
To live on past that day  
To be my friend, my mother  
  
Yet he left with the undead miko that looks like my mother and when my mother took her own life that day, I promised my would be Aunt to help her destroy what had destroyed my mother. 


	4. Inuyasha's Heart

Inuyasha's Heart  
  
It came to an end   
And all I could smell was blood  
My love's blood, that of her son  
That of her sister  
Behind it all I could smell the corpse  
Of the woman that wanted to take me to hell  
  
But I had already been to hell  
And back. Still I followed her in the end  
So that I could rid myself of this corpse  
My love's wounds were tended by her sister  
Her heart and laughter renewed by her son  
  
The son  
That had suffered at my hand. That had seen hell  
When his real parents were killed before his eyes. M'love's sister  
Said something as I turned to leave, turned to bring it all to an end  
But I had focused on one goal - that that love of mine should never see blood again  
That is why I followed the corpse  
  
The corpse   
that would soon be walking no more. As I followed my thoughts strayed back to her son  
How could I protect him from the shedding of blood  
When he would just as soon send me to hell  
It took me 5 days, but in the end  
I killed her. Now she is sister  
  
Sister  
To hell, and her corpse   
Became dust in the end  
I went back home and the first that I met was my love's son  
Who was angry at me for leaving. His eyes told me to go to hell  
And to see whether or not I shed any blood  
  
I hadn't said a word when I found my love before she spilled her own blood  
I told her how I felt for the very first time. And now her sister  
Wishes that I had gone to hell  
With the corpse  
That tried to kill my love and her son  
So many times in the end.  
  
I told her how I felt as her life's blood came pouring out on to me in the end  
And now I have gained life enemies in her sister and her son  
All because of the corpse that I had once loved before she tried to take me to hell. 


	5. Reviews

Thanx to 100% (Flamer of All Flamers) I am no longer accepting anonymous reviews. Reason? Well, I don't like getting reviews that say this :  
  
HA! HOW FUNNY IT IS THAT THIS FIC GOT LEFT OUT OFF THE LIST TO BE FLAMED! FLAMING REASON? MARY-SUE! I REALLY HATE THIS GOD DAMN FIC, GO FUCK YER MA INSTEAD WILL YA, YOU SHOULD NEVER EVEN TOUCH THE COMPUTER WITH YOUR ASS 'CAUSE THIS FIC CAN ONLY BE WRITING BY AN ASS, BUT HOLD ON, AN ASS CAN WRITE BETTER THEN YOU! GET LOST AND SLEEP WITH YOUR HOPELESS STINKING FANTASY IDEA AND STOP BOTHERING TO COME BACK, YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!  
  
  
  
So. If you feel the need to post nasty reviews, either register then leave the reviews or log in and leave the review so that I can read what kind of BS YOU might be writing.  
  
SORRY TO ANYONE WHO THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!! 


	6. Miroku's Heart

I loved her for so long  
  
It seems hard to accept that she's gone  
  
He only wanted the best for her  
  
But she didn't see it  
  
The walking corpse was the reason that He left  
  
Now she is gone as well  
  
He killed her on his own free will  
  
But before He could confess He love for her  
  
She took her own life  
  
Using His sword  
  
And even today  
  
I wonder if maybe things could have been different in the end  
  
I saw no reason to fix   
  
What didn't appear to be broken  
  
I thought that they had everything sorted out  
  
That they had an agreement that He would go off to destroy   
  
What threatened His chosen mate  
  
No one noticed when she started to fade after two days out   
  
Of His company  
  
We thought that her spell casting had finally  
  
Caught up with her   
  
And that when she had had a few days   
  
Of rest she would be better  
  
How wrong we were  
  
It is amazing that I didn't see it  
  
I thought that I knew how to stop  
  
Someone bent on taking her own life  
  
I remember how  
  
Before the last fight  
  
I had told her that if He didn't make it  
  
I would take His place as best as I could  
  
And that I would give her love  
  
If she would let me  
  
I hold my wife in my arms now  
  
As I reminisce about my old love  
  
But her sister is now my wife  
  
And I couldn't have a better one  
  
I kept my distance after watching her try time after time  
  
To kill Him  
  
I felt so bad  
  
Because I did nothing to stop her  
  
But the saying that says  
  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned  
  
Certainly applied to her  
  
Because He had no respect for her  
  
And that is why her sister is now dead  
  
And her family torn apart  
  
The family that she created  
  
With her kind heart and borrowed soul  
  
For it wasn't hers to begin with   
  
Even though she made better use of it then it's last holder  
  
I can't help but feel guilt  
  
That maybe I should have stopped   
  
My wife from killing Him  
  
But He is in a better place now  
  
With her  
  
And the angels in heaven  
  
They deserve it for   
  
Saving all of the world from  
  
A ruler like that beast  
  
Who was once a human  
  
As I think of the beast  
  
I look down at my once cursed hand  
  
I have an heir now  
  
Who would have carried on the curse  
  
But now doesn't need to  
  
Because of the woman who died   
  
At her own hand   
  
After killing her worst enemy  
  
And keeping all of us alive  
  
Now I close my eyes  
  
Tired from the long day   
  
As I retire I think my last thoughts for the day  
  
I loved her for so long  
  
It seems hard to accept that she's gone 


	7. Together Again

OK. I don't feel like doing a poem from Kaede's POV, so this is from everyone's point of view as follows:  
  
^ = Inuyasha; % = Sango; F = Shippo; & = Kagome; = Miroku  
  
This is supposed to be after everyone else has died and they all meet up in heaven, they get all mushy, etc. **R&R**  
  
& Gods, I hate that I did this to everyone  
  
I only wanted peace  
  
As I see you all now   
  
I wonder if I am the reason that your faces are covered in lines  
  
% You weren't what did this to us  
  
We did it to ourselves  
  
By having kids  
  
And keeping up with our work  
  
() I never understood  
  
I missed you so much  
  
I wanted my mommy back   
  
I think that your love is the one to blame  
  
^ If you had been with her  
  
She wouldn't have been so sad  
  
I had to kill the thing that held my mate's soul   
  
In it's gruesome jaws  
  
That's what you say  
  
We will have to trust you on that  
  
It *was* your sword that she took her life with  
  
I do still have reason to doubt  
  
& I watched old memories of his   
  
On the deities mirror  
  
And I know that he speaks the truth  
  
Sango, you must apologize for all that I am grateful  
  
%But how can one apologize for an action that  
  
One is not sorry for committing  
  
I do not regret what I did  
  
By killing him with my own hands  
  
We know that it granted you pleasure  
  
But do you remember the night on which you killed him  
  
It wasn't any normal night  
  
You took advantage of the only night that he had a weakness  
  
^ You tried to kill me on the new moon  
  
And wounded me so badly that I could not recover   
  
Even after I was a demon again  
  
The whole process was painful  
  
& But we will all forgive each other  
  
We will put the past behind us  
  
It has been so long yet  
  
We are together again as a family should be  
  
Let us have it stay that way  
  
***A/N*** Dorky? Yes. Pointless? Yes. Will it satisfy the 'customers'? Who knows. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO WALLOW IN SELF-PITY!! (stupid 100% [Flamer of all Flames] he/she brought this on, did you know that?) 


End file.
